Será que eu preciso dizer?
by danny-senpai
Summary: Lily conta la de cima como começou sua historia com James... okay okay, sem criatividade, mas leiam xD


Sabem, às vezes eu me pego pensando em como seriam as coisas se eu tivesse me entregado de primeira. Acho que, com certeza, ele teria enjoado de mim, como aconteceu com todas as outras, e teria me largado quando a _exuberante_ Bellatriz se jogou pra cima dele.

Ta, ele também não foi o namorado dos meus sonhos mas, sei lá, comparando todas as cagadas que ele fez com o jeito como ele mudou, as coisas boas acabam recompensando, e muito, as coisas ruins.

Ah, que falta de educação a minha. Lily Evans, prazer. Meu marido, James Potter. E daqui de cima a gente vê tudo o que o nosso filho, Harry, anda fazendo. E vai por mim, se eu fosse viva, acho que eu teria enlouquecido!

Vendo ele com a pequena Ginny me faz lembrar como eu era com James. Eu era uma garota bem amorosa, abraçava os meus amigos a torto e a direito, fazia palhaçada com eles, dançava no meio do Salão Principal em pleno almoço (isso me faz lembrar o dia em que Sirius apostou quem melhor dançava tango em cima da mesa da Grifinória. Lógico, eu ganhei.)... Eu só era diferente com James. Claro, eu era meio irritada também, mas não era sempre. As minhas patadas sempre eram exclusivamente do "Potter".

Só depois de muuuuuito² tempo que ele aprendeu a lidar comigo. E por Merlin, como aquilo ajudou. Nós começamos a nos aproximar e, do nada, viramos grandes amigos. Eu até havia pensando que James tinha desistido de ficar comigo. Haha, que burra. Quando eu menos esperei, me vi perdidamente apaixonada por ele.

Me lembro até hoje de como um percebeu o interesse do outro. Com o passar do tempo eu vi que não era ele quem dava em cima das garotas. Eram elas que davam em cima dele. Isso mudava e muito o jeito como eu o via.

Naquele dia eu estava sentado com ele embaixo de uma grande árvore perto do lado. A gente tinha andado de mãos dadas o dia todo. Mas pra mim não era nada fora do comum, já que eu fazia isso com todos os meus amigos. Todos se sentaram perto da gente e como não havia quase espaço, James se sentou no meio das minhas pernas. Por instinto, eu abracei a barriga dele e ele voltou a entrelaçar as mãos nas minhas.

Olhei aquilo e meu coração começou a acelerar. Por fora eu estava normal, mas por dentro eu ficava _"Ai meu Merlin, e agora? O que eu faço? O que eu faço?"_. Eu estava morrendo de vontade de fazer carinho nele. Daí escapou.

-Posso ficar passando a mão no seu rosto?

Acho que não preciso dizer que todo mundo me olhou com aquela cara de "_Hã??". _ Ele me olhou de canto de olho, deu um sorrisinho (aquele sorrisinho maldito que fazia minhas pernas bambearem) e falou bem assim:

-Faça o que quiser comigo.

Minha barriga gelou. Comecei a fazer carinho nele e ele se aninhou melhor no meu abraço. Era tão bom ficar ali com ele... Não queria sair daquela posição nunca.

Esse foi o primeiro dia.

O outro foi quando tinham acabado as aulas. Eu estava na estação King's Cross esperando meu pai. Ele tinha ficado para esperar comigo. Nós começamos a conversar sobre quem tinha ficado com quem. Até que ele parou, olhou um pouco para o nada e deu uma risadinha fraca.

-Sabe o que é engraçado? Todas as garotas que eu fiquei, eu não dei em cima de nenhuma para ficar com elas. A única pessoa em quem eu dei em cima eu não tive nada. – Ele disse e olhou fundo nos meus olhos.

- Olhe pelo lado bom, nós somos grandes amigos agora.

Ele deu outra risadinha fraca – Tudo bem, eu já investi sabendo que não ia dar em nada.

-Talvez tenha sido por isso que não deu em nada. Você não acreditou. Quem sabe se você tivesse acreditado, a gente tivesse tido alguma coisa.

Ele se impressionou com a minha resposta. É tão engraçado que até corado ele ficou. Ele, James Potter, Capitão do time de Quadribol da Grifinória, Monitor Chefe, etc., etc., etc.

-Se eu tivesse acreditado, daria em alguma coisa??

-Não sei. Você ainda não acredita?

Ele parou e ficou olhando para os lados, parecendo pensar. Depois virou pra mim e apontou.

-Seu pai chegou.

Eu olhei a direção onde ele apontava e senti um gelo na barriga. Suspirei, peguei minhas malas e fui em direção ao carro. James foi comigo.

-Bom dia James! – sim, meu pai adorava James

-Bom dia Sr. Evans. Como vai o senhor?

-Se não fosse o reumatismo, estaria ótimo – meu pai deu uma risada amarela e eu coloquei minha bagagem no porta malas.

-Bom, a gente se vê James.

-É. A gente se vê.

Acenei e entrei no carro. Okay, eu confesso. Tive uma extrema vontade de chorar. Afinal, eu não teria mais aulas para vê-lo. Como faria agora?

Foi então que eu fiz uma promessa para mim mesma. Eu jurei não ficar com garoto nenhum até reencontrar James. Chegando em casa, corri para o meu quarto, reunindo todas as fotos que tínhamos juntos. A nossa turma era bem animada, então sempre queríamos algo para lembrar dos melhores momentos.

Achei uma esquecida bem no fundo da caixa. Aquela foto tinha sido tirada escondida. Eu estava com James na lareira, emburrada pra variar, e ele tentava, inutilmente, se desculpar comigo. Mas, quando eu menos esperei, ele puxou minha nuca e me roubou um beijo. Eu o empurrei e subi correndo as escadas. Rio até hoje quando lembro daquilo.

Lembro que fechei a caixa sem esperança nenhuma. Tomei banho e dormi pesado, sem sonhar com nada. No outro dia acordei com uma coruja na minha janela.

"_Lily,_

_ Como você ta? Chegou muito cansada em casa? Eu cheguei aqui em pedaços e a primeira coisa que fiz foi dormir (: _

_Mas enfim,__ o que acha de sair um dia desses? Tava pensando em dar uma passada na Floreios e Borrões, dar uma olhada nos livros. Quer ir comigo?_

_Abraços_

_Morrendo de saudades (:_

_James Potter."_

Preciso dizer que aquilo me pegou de surpresa? É, acho que não.

"_James,_

_Eu estou ótima e você? _

_Nossa cheguei em casa praticamente em estado terminal. Tomei banho e fui direto dormir._

_Sair? Hum... Pode ser. Eu não tenho nada até.. Bom, não tenho nada até eu arranjar algo para fazer, e é que me entende. :D_

_Beijão_

_Também estou com saudades de você_

_Lily"_

Escrevi e mandei pela mesma coruja. Vinte minutos depois ela estava de volta.

"_Então ta. A gente se vê sexta então. Às 3 da tarde, tudo bem pra você?"_

"_Aham. Até sexta, James. Beijos."_

Mandei e de novo a coruja voltou.

"_Até sexta, Lily._

_Ps: contarei cada segundo até chegar sexta :D"_

Eu ri daquele último comentário e vi que não era para responder, já que a coruja dele tinha ido embora. E, como ainda era segunda, eu tinha longos dias de espera.

E esses dias passaram muito devagar. Uma hora ou outra eu recebia cartas do Remus ou da Marlene, que eram as pessoas que eu mais conversava na escola. Fora isso, eu não tinha praticamente nada para fazer.

Sexta chegou e eu acordei meio que perdida no tempo. Quando eu vi já eram 11 horas. E eu tinha tudo para fazer! Pulei da cama e fui correndo para o banheiro. Tomei banho, coloquei uma roupa qualquer, ajudei minha mãe com os afazeres da casa, tomei outro banho (sim, eu tomava vários banhos) e me troquei. Quando vi, já passavam das 3 horas. Desaparatei em frente à loja e vi James sentado no chão, possivelmente enjoado de me esperar.

-Desculpa a demora, James. Tive coisas pra fazer.

-Sossegado Lily. Então, vamos?

-Aham.

Entramos na loja, compramos alguns livros (ele comprou pra mim um que eu queria há meses! E eu não faço idéia até hoje de como ele descobriu que eu queria). Andamos por todo o Beco Diagonal, fomos na loja de logros (nunca tinha achado tanta graça naquela loja até aquele dia), tomamos cerveja amanteigada no _pub_ Três Vassouras, conversamos bastante e tudo mais.

Foi um dia realmente inesperado. Eu andei a tarde inteira com ele, ele me comprou presentes e tudo. Me surpreendeu, de verdade.

Ele aparatou comigo na frente da minha casa, entrou, tomou um café (ele já tinha se acostumado cm os hábitos trouxas dos meus pais) , depois eu o acompanhei até a porta.

-Hoje foi um dia legal, James

-Foi perfeito. Mas só porque eu passei com você.

Preciso dizer que corei até meu rosto se confundir com o meu cabelo? É, acho que não.

-Eu adorei hoje. – Eu dei um sorrisinho e ele se aproximou mais de mim, pegou uma mecha do meu cabelo e colocou atrás da minha orelha

-Eu adoro cada dia que eu passo com você, independente de como for.

Ele abriu o sorriso. Aquele sorriso. O sorriso lindo que me deixava entregue em qualquer momento.

Sorri também e vi ele se aproximando de mim. Quando chegou bem perto, ele apontou para o céu.

-Olha, lua cheia – ele sabia que eu simplesmente amava lua cheia. O tanto que Remus odiava, eu amava.

Fiquei boba olhando a lua. Senti ele me abraçando por trás e colocando o queixo no meu ombro. Olhei meio que para baixo e dei um sorriso. Foi então que ele me beijou.

E esse beijo foi diferente de todos os outros. Esse foi realmente com vontade, com afeto, com carinho... Com amor. E foi um dos nossos melhores beijos.

Passado um tempo ouvi meu pai me chamando para dentro. James deu um sorriso, me deu um selinho e disse que outro dia a gente repetia o dia.

E eu esperei ansiosamente por outro encontro. Que aconteceu dois dias depois. E depois outro, e outro...

Preciso dizer que eu me apaixonei e entrei em contradição comigo mesma?

É, acho que não.


End file.
